An Altered World
by rnl1993
Summary: During 6x10.Beause Chris went to the future then came back it messed everything up so his friend Alyssa goes to try and save and fix the future from becoming even worse than it already was,full summary inside. Video trailer! Chris/OC


**

* * *

**

Title:

An Altered World

**Written By:** RNL1993

**Disclaimer:** I own NOTHING!! Just the made-up characters

Here is the link to the opening credits for this story: (Just get rid of the spaces and replace the (dot)'s with periods)

**www(dot)youtube(dot)com/ watch?vBtX9my5vtHQ**

**P.S.** The actual trailer should be up soon!

**Author's Note**- This takes place after 6x10 Chris Crossed, more like in the episode, except Phoebe and Paige aren't moving out. What if everything that happened in that episode had a ripple effect for the future, more then Chris knew it would. By the way the first chapter is written as continuing the scene in the prologue. Also I know in the show Chris lives at P3 but in the story he lives at the manor in a guest room.

**

* * *

**

Prologue

The attic wall flashed and the power of three symbol appeared on it and Chris flew out from the wall landing hard on the floor just behind Leo.

"Whoa!" Piper said in surprise and an "Ow" was heard from Chris.

Paige looked worried, "Oh, my god. Are you ok?" As they all got to their feet and looked down at Chris who is still on the floor

"Yeah. I'm fine." Was there answer, then he stood up and dusted himself off. "Nice spell."

Phoebe looked slightly confused, "But we just put it in there, like, two seconds ago." She explained and pointed to the floor board.

"Well, you see, the way time travel works…" Leo started but Phoebe interrupted him.

"Yeah, I don't wanna know. I already have a little headache, thanks." She said with a small smile.

"You have some serious explaining to do, young man." Piper said with her arms on her hips staring straight at Chris.

Chris looked down for a moment, "I know. Listen, I'm sorry I lied to you. I really am, but…" he stopped because Piper interjected.

"No! No "buts." It's about time you tell us the truth. Now!" she said sternly.

In defeat Chris said, "I can't. But not because I don't want to, but because there's only so much I can tell you without the future being changed too much."

"Um, isn't that your whole point? To come and change the future?" Paige asked.

"Yeah, but that was supposed to be more like a surgical strike." Chris commented.

"To save Wyatt." Leo stated Chris thinking about Wyatt while nodding his head. "To save Wyatt."

"What about Bianca?" Phoebe asked and felt sadness overwhelm Chris as he sighed. This was the first time she actually sensed from him.

"Bianca won't be a threat to anyone anymore." Chris stated.

"I'm sorry." Phoebe said and he just nodded.

"Me, too." He replied.

He looked around at all of them unsure and asked, "So you guys still all right with me hanging around here?"

Leo looked at the girls then answers for all of them. "Absolutely." Chris smiled in relief.

"But the next time you're in trouble, you've got to tell us. Trust works both ways." Leo told him

Chris just nodded…

**Chapter One- New Girl From the Future**

_**Halliwell Manor/ Attic / the Present**_

When the room was again suddenly filled with a big flash of light and a girl who looked to be around Chris' age and a little shorter appeared and flew out of the wall with a 'whoa' and landed on the ground of the attic.

"Whoa!" Piper said again as they all stared in shock as the girl stood up. She had brown hair and beautiful blue eyes; she looked right at Chris who just stared back blankly.

"Alyssa…." He said. The girl nodded. This caused Piper to refrain from attempting to blow up the intruder.

"Oh no please tell me this isn't another one of your ex-girlfriends trying to kill you." Phoebe said with a slight whine in her voice.

"No she's not…" Chris said quickly then looked back at Alyssa. "What are you doing here?" he asked.

"Me? I'm here because you just screwed up the future even more then it was when you left." The girl apparently named Alyssa said. Unlike Bianca who seemed rather fond of leather, she was dressed in blue jeans and a dark blue tank top with her hair up in a pony tail, and a short trench coat like leather jacket.

"Who are you?" Paige asked.

"My name is Alyssa, and like Chris I am from the future but because he screwed up everything I'm now from a different one… where everything is worse." She said and looked at Chris when saying the last part.

"What how?" Chris asked.

"I can only tell you so much." She replied.

"But I'm from the future too." Chris said slightly irritated that he didn't get the information he wanted.

"But because of what you did you altered the whole entire world…" Alyssa replied.

"How?!" Chris asked with wide eyes.

"Ok enough questions right now Chris. First off we need to know how you got here and why." Leo said finally stepping in.

"Yea I pulled the page with the time travel spell out of the book." Chris commented.

"Check your pocket, you have it?" Alyssa said Chris searched his pockets and found nothing.

"You dropped it when you jumped into the portal." She said.

"Ok! Everybody hold on!! You." Piper said and pointed at Chris. "You know her?"

"Yea. She's not evil." Chris said Piper nodded.

"Ok, now you." Piper said and pointed at Alyssa. "Care to explain what happened and why you are here?"

"Yes but I highly recommend you wipe of the symbol off the wall otherwise anyone who knows this spell can get through." Alyssa said and Paige went over to the wall and wiped off the chalk.

"Ok, I have even more of a headache let's go downstairs. Where there's aspirin." Phoebe said and they all nodded.

Chris and Alyssa stayed behind everyone momentarily. "I'm sorry…" Alyssa said. "About Bianca." She finished

"You didn't like her why are you sorry?" Chris said not being able to hold in hostility that was probably meant for the future Wyatt.

"I might not have liked her but you cared about her and I care about you so that's why. I don't like seeing the few people I now have left be hurt. That's why Chris." Alyssa said and walked past him and down the stairs like everyone else into the living room Chris followed after a moment still confused.

_**Halliwell Manor/ Living Room/ the Present**_

Everyone sat down except Chris who leaned against wall as did Leo. "Well everything here looks the same as it does in the future." She said then looked at Chris. "Oh our little group owns this place in my future." She said to him.

"You mean Wyatt's good?" Chris asked in surprise.

"I so didn't say that so I can't confirm or deny that." She said to him.

"Ok start explaining." Piper said when they all where settled.

"Yup you still slightly scare me in the reality too." Alyssa mumbled and then continued. "Well like Chris I can only tell you so much. But what I can tell you is that because of recent events we've learned that Wyatt turning evil isn't the major thing that needs to be stopped not anymore at least, that's what some say. Weather he is good or evil contributes to if some people are alive or not, which also decides the difficulty of what the rest will be like. What matters is that someone died who was very important in the whole destiny or fate thing whatever you want to call it and because of that death, history needs to be rewritten for it to either not occur or for who the person is to be changed. It's really confusing." Alyssa explained and everyone seemed deep in thought.

"So you're here because?" Paige asked.

"I'm here to make sure the important people who need to be saved are and don't end up dying causing the ripple in time making the world almost come to an end. You see every demon that Chris has kept from turning Wyatt evil changes the future slightly, it gives demons more knowledge on how to defeat us." Alyssa responded.

"Lovely." Piper commented.

"What caused you to be sent back in time to here?" Leo asked.

"I can't say. I'm not allowed. But let's just say the death of some people caused it." Alyssa said.

"How do you know Chris? You another girlfriend?" Phoebe asked Alyssa.

Both Chris and Alyssa looked startled by the question.

"Nope, We're just good friends." Chris said.

"A.k.a. I save his butt all the time." Alyssa commented without missing a beat. Paige chuckled.

The old grandfather clock that had been repaired many times chimed. "Wow it's already one in the morning. I am heading to bed." Phoebe said.

"Wait what are we going to do about…" Paige trailed off.

"It's fine I'll find a motel or something." Alyssa said, while Chris, Leo, and Piper shared a look with each other.

"No, you can stay here if you'd like we have a guest room. Chris can sleep on the couch." Piper said and both Leo and Phoebe laughed at the expression on Chris' face apparently they hadn't silently agreed to that.

"It's ok really…" Alyssa started.

"No it's not a problem right Chris?" Piper said with a slight grin and laughter in her eyes. Chris stood there with his mouth opening and closing like a fish.

"Still haven't learned how to share Chris?" Alyssa said innocently attempting to refrain from smiling. He glared slightly.

"No I have." He said like a little kid. "Just need to get my stuff. Come on I'll show where it is." He said with a slight pout and started off towards the stairs Alyssa silently laughing while following.

When Phoebe was sure Chris and Alyssa where upstairs she looked at her sisters who looked back at her

"So what'd you sense about her?" Piper asked

"She's good and really cares about Chris I think she likes him. But there was something else. Fear, hurt or something I couldn't tell." Phoebe said.

"Ok well as long as she is good I'm fine." Paige said.

"I'm going to go check it out with the other elders see if they know anything." Leo said and the girls nodded as he orbed out.

"Ok let's go to bed. I am beat." Piper said.

"Here here. But I'm going to Richards. So bye!!" she said and orbed out while saying, "Call if you need me."

"Night Pheebs." Piper said after they reached the landing of the second floor. She headed off towards Wyatt's room first.

"Night" Phoebe said and headed towards her bedroom as did Piper, both getting ready for bed.

_**Halliwell Manor/ Guest Room/ Present Time**_

Meanwhile in the guest room Chris and Alyssa where talking. Both laying on the full size bed looking at the ceiling

"What happens?" Chris asked again for what seemed like the millionth time.

"Chris I can't tell you what happened I already told you that." Alyssa said

"Who does it involve?" he asked.

"Mmmm…. Oh yeah people!"

"Come on Alyssa give me more than that!" Chris whined.

"Chris…." Alyssa started and then looked at him. "I can't tell you at least not yet anyway. I really wish I could but I can't."

"Fine. I'll leave it alone… for now." He said and she thought he had dropped it but he started to tickle her a little.

"What oh hey come on Chris stop!" she said laughing a little but and squirming to get out of his grasp. After about 5 minutes she said, "Uncle! I give up." And Chris stopped his tickle attack. Both breathing heavier than usual and being very close. Chris started getting up realizing he had to go over Alyssa because the bed was against the wall, he coughed and got off the bed and looked through a drawer and he tossed her some clothes.

"You can sleep in those if you want." He said pointing at the clothes.

"Uh? Oh yeah…thanks. You'd think if I was planning on time traveling I would have packed some clothes." Alyssa said jokingly, suddenly wondering why things became awkward all of a sudden. "Um bathroom is where?" She asked, then realized that even if she was in the past 22 years the location of the bathroom probably hadn't changed but she didn't say anything.

"Down the hall, first door on your left." He said and she nodded then left the room to change. While Chris stripped down to his boxers and some sweat pants then decided to put on a white wife-beater.

He bent down and picked up his discarded jeans and felt something in his pocket. It was the engagement ring he had given Bianca. He looked at it then sighed and put it in one of the drawers. He didn't understand what had happened exactly to cause Bianca to become like that but had a feeling Alyssa knew.

_**

* * *

**_

Author's Note- So what do you think? Above before the story is a link for the opening credits of this story. I am working on a trailer for it. This will explain the story better. Hope you liked please review.

* * *


End file.
